Brisingr (book)
Brisingr BRIS-ing-gr is the third book of the Inheritance Cycle. It was released on September 20, 2008. (*Please note that some people got the book sooner or later.*) Cover flap summary Oaths Sworn . . . loyalties tested . . . forces collide. Following the colossal battle against the Empire's warriors on the Burning Plains, Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, have narrowly escaped with their lives. Still there is more at hand for the Rider and his dragon, as Eragon finds himself bound by a tangle of promises he may not be able to keep. First is Eragon's oath to his cousin Roran: to help rescue Roran's beloved, Katrina, from the evil clutches of the Ra'zac. But Eragon owes his loyalty to others, too. The Varden are in desperate need of his talents and strength - as are the elves and dwarves. When unrest claims the rebels and danger strikes from every corner, Eragon must make choices - choices that take him across the Empire and beyond, choices that may lead to unimagined sacrifice. Rich with a thoughtful examination of Eragon's maturing psyche, "Brisingr" explores how Eragon must come to terms with his role as a leader and the moral obligations that weigh heavily upon his young shoulders as a Dragon Rider."'' Plot summary (Warning! Big Spoilers!) Roran, Eragon and Saphira watch as a group of worshipers of Helgrind with missing body parts perform ceremonies on slaves. Eragon desires to free the slave but realizes the foolishness of the idea. Later Roran asks Eragon if he can teach him to use magic, and Eragon teaches him the words "Stenr Risa", warning him to be careful should he succeed. Eragon teaches Roran to shield his mind and is amazed by just how strong his love for Katrina is. Eragon then proceeds to heal Roran's shoulder, though it would drain his strength more, especially just a few days after the battle of the Burning Plains, because he figured Roran may be killed as a result of his handicap both ways. As they prepare to attack Helgrind, Eragon reaches out with his mind to assess the situation, and his mind touches a flower in the rock, which shouldn't have been able to grow. He comes to the conclusion that much of Helgrind is in fact an illusion. The three journey to Helgrind, where they are attacked by Lethrblaka and Ra'zac. Eragon realises that for some reason, that he can not sense the Ra'zacs minds, which confers to that they were so readily ambushed. The Lethrblaka and Ra'zac are defeated with Saphira chasing the former. After a while of searching, Eragon finds where Katrina is held, and they are ambushed by the two Ra'zac again. The result ended with Roran killing one of them and Eragon's face being burnt with Seithr Oil from where the Ra'zac glanced him with an arrow, which is subsequently healed. After discovering the cells, Roran rushes to free Katrina while Eragon decides to look in the other cells, where he finds Sloan, the butcher, with his eyes pecked out. Eragon does not know what to do, he feels that he should not kill Sloan in cold blood, and realized that if Sloan is killed, or let go, no matter what happens, it will cause tension between Roran and Katrina's marriage. Eragon hears Roran coming down the hall saying he has found Katrina and required help to remove the door. He then puts Sloan to sleep with a spell and tells Roran that he is dead with his neck broken, which Katrina stoically accepts. Eragon sends Roran and Katrina off on Saphira and flees back into Helgrind before Saphira could hold him. He meets the remaining Ra'zac and it attempted to strike a deal with Eragon, which was quite modest as the Ra'zac accepted its defeat if it should so lose. After divulging with its information, Eragon then murders it after refusing the Ra'zac which had fulfilled its end of the deal. Eragon escapes with Sloan, barely avoiding a contingent of soldiers. After some time he realizes that he must eat and slays some rabbits and lizards, he eats the rabbit and half a lizard before waking Sloan up and giving the rest to him. During this time, Eragon decides to begin eating meat again after enjoying the meal, and forming the idea that moderation is more important than zealotry. Running over thoughts in his mind, Eragon whispers a trio of words that he thinks embodies Sloan, and he realizes with Sloan's reaction after a few attempts, that they are in fact, Sloans's true name. He is shocked and does not know what to do, so he contacts Izlandadi who is on the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden. After getting her advice on the situation, Eragon sends Sloan on his way to the elves using the magic of a true name. He ponders the idea of the elves restoring Sloan's eyes, but doesn't tell him, lest Sloan beg the elves and receive them out of pity rather than changing his character. Nasuada is compelled to suffer The Trial of the Long Knives against Fadawar, to maintain leadership of the Varden and the Wandering Tribes. It is a competition where both competitors cut slits on their arms from the elbow down, till one of the 'competitors' decides that he/she cannot take another cut again. There is a maximum of only six cuts per arm, to prevent permanent damage. Hardening your arm makes the pain and damage worse, so relaxing it is the best choice other than not competing at all. Nasuada manages to win, after recklessly taking two cuts in a row. After the Trial of Long Knives both competitors are disallowed from healing their arms with magic so that they feel the full force of the pain, although this is rather slanted as if the winner heals his/her arm, he/she forfeits the match. Angela says: "Only men would think of cutting themselves to determine who the pack leader is, idiots.", leaving her opinion of the contest in no doubt. Roran, Katrina and Saphira arrive at the camp, and after a brief questioning, Ayra decides to go and bring Eragon back to the Varden herself. In the meantime, Eragon runs into an eccentric man named Tenga. Tenga lives in an old elven building, is able to use magic, and owns books and scrolls on just about everything, including the Ancient Language. During the encounter, he raves about finding the answer to his "question", which he never reveals. Passing through Eastcroft, Eragon happens to pass upon Arya, who has disguised herself as a human. They talk briefly, then sneak out of town in the dead of night. Outside the city, they run into an group of army recruiters and are forced to kill them. Eragon punches a soldier during the battle, badly damaging his hand. After the ordeal, Arya heals Eragon's hand as he ponders how to avoid such injuries in the future. He uses magic to form large callouses on his knuckles, inspired by the memory of dwarven "fists of steel". When Arya tells Eragon to use Aren, Brom's ring, to recover his strength, he discovers a massive pool of energy within it, which Arya advises he save for an important time. As they make camp for the night, Eragon and Arya talk about her imprisonment, and how it feels to kill. He creates a flower for her, and she makes a small boat made of grass, enchanted to fly through the sky forever by feeding on the energy of plants below it. Spirits suddenly appear in the camp and, upon learning that Eragon set free the spirits within Durza, give him a euphoric experience. After they leave, the two travelers notice that the lily Eragon made has been turned to gold and gems and, amazingly, remained alive. While Roran is in training, Nasuada asks him if he wants to be assigned under another man, saying he must do so in order to rise up in the ranks. Roran asks Nausada if the mission could wait till after Eragon is back so that the marriage between him and Katrina can commence as early as possible, so Katrina can keep her honor. Nasuada understands the implied meaning and reluctantly agrees. The twelve elves Izlanzadi sent to aid and protect Eragon arrive at the camp, much to Nasuada's relief. The leader of the group, Blodhgarm son of Ildrid the Beautiful, has the fur of a panther, the eyes of an eagle, and the fangs of a wolf: what he believes to be the definition of beauty. He also has a strong, seductive smell that only females can detect, though Blodhgarm never takes advantage of the women under its influence. Nasuada asks Captain Garven, one of her Nighthawks, to enter Blodhgarm and the other elves' minds to ensure that they are not disguised humans. Though he does not lose his mind, as some who enter the minds of elves do, he is visibly affected by the ordeal. Ayra and Eragon soon arrive back to the camp, much to Nasuada's and the army's relief. The next day, he sees Angela rolling her dragon knuckles to tell two women their fortunes. One is handsome with scars on her wrists, as if from shackles, and a teenage girl with the forearms of a swordsman. After they have left, he speaks to Angela and discovers that Tenga was Angela's master, he ALWAYS had a new question to answer. Eragon goes to Nasuada's tent to lift the curse on Elva. Using a long, complex counterspell that took a great deal of time to create, he initially thought he failed. However, Elva realizes shortly that she can now choose to ignore the pain of others if she so pleases, though she has retained the ability to sense them. Elva tells those present that she will use her powers for whatever she pleases from now on, including taking down the Empire and getting whatever she desires. She stops a shocked Eragon from casting another spell and leaves the pavilion, leaving a disappointed Eragon, a hurt and dismayed mother, and a stunned Nasuada behind. The next day, Eragon uses a spell to draw gold to the surface of the earth, which any spellcaster should be able to do. He forms them into three fist-sized pieces, then heads into camp. First, he goes to Gedric, (the tanner he stole the leather from when he left Carvahall) admits and apologizes to taking his hides, gives him the first ball of gold, and tells him that the leather was used to make Saphira's saddle, to Gedric's delight. He then pays a visit to Joed, who is looking for another tunnel or passage like the one he found in Gil'ead. Jeod explains to him the Black Hand, Eragon's mother, and the time that he and Brom spent looking for Morzan and the eggs. He gives Eragon a copy of the Domina Abr Wyrda, which Eragon values, thinking to himself "I own a book." Eragon goes to Fredric, the weapons master, to get himself a new sword. Fredrick goes through a variety of blades before realizing that Eragon has fought edge-to-edge with Zar'roc, something that would ruin an ordinary sword. He first recommends a mace, to which Eragon replies "It's a metal club." He says that it doesn't feel right to him, and he couldn't have killed Durza with a mace. Finally he suggests a falchion, which can stand up to big impacts and block with the side more easily then a traditional blade. Eragon reluctantly agrees, though he reinforces the weapon with magic. On the day of Roran and Katrina's wedding, 300 of Galbatorix's soldiers, led by Murtagh and Thorn, attack the camp. Engaging in an aerial battle, Eragon is stunned when Murtagh's strength matches his own, but is eventually able to defeat him with the aid of Arya and the other 12 elves. Eragon passes out briefly after the battle, but is called back to the Varden's camp to help- something has gone wrong in their battle. It is soon revealed that the soldiers feel no pain from their injuries, making them able to battle until they are decapitated. This ability allowed them to slaughter many of the Varden's warriors, sowing confusion among their ranks. Roran and Katrina are married only a few hours after the battle. Nasuada provides a substantial amount of gold for Katrina's dowry, since she had nothing else. Eragon gives Roran Snowfire as a wedding gift. He also presents both Roran and Katrina with rings that allow them locate each other at any time and alert Eragon and Saphira whenever they need his help. After he goes to a healer, and meets a man who was hurt on the battle where Murtagh first fought Eragon. He now has the ability to see energy as light, as he can see that Eragon has a great deal of energy, the energy of the diamonds in the Belt of Beloth the Wise, and the enormous store of energy inside of Aren, the ring Eragon inherited from Brom. After the wedding, Nasuada orders Eragon to attend the election of the new Dwarf King. He is at first reluctant to leave but agrees under the conditions that Saphira joins him during the coronation and then head to Ellesméra afterwards. Eragon is accompanied by Garzhvog for part of the way. Just before arriving at Tronjheim, Garzhvog returns to the Varden. Meanwhile, Roran is placed under the command of Martland and meets Carn. Roran's first mission under Martland was to raid a supply convoy. With his hammer and shield in hand Roran charged in on Snowfire. Along the way Roran slayed four soldiers by himself. His friendship with Carn is strengthened in this struggle and Martland praises Roran for his courage. Upon arrival at Tronjheim, Eragon is immediately reunited with Orik, grimstborith of the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum. He is shocked to see that Orik now has a wife, Hvedra, like Orik she welcomed Eragon as her kin. Eragon is then invited by Orik on a trip to the Forest of Stone. It is here that Orik asks Eragon for his support during the election of a new Dwarf King. Eragon then explains what Nasuada has asked of him, much to the anger of Orik. Orik then forwards his idea to Eragon as a means to gain his support. After much discussion they began to descend the mountain and walk through the underground tunnels to Farthen Dûr. On his second mission, Roran is forced to fight agains an enemy that feels no pain. Detecting no magicians among their enemy, Martland's company is split into three groups, one led by Roran, another by Martland himself and the last by Ulhart, Martland's right-hand man. The three groups stage an ambush from three sides. The battle was long and weary. Eventually the three groups had to retreat to the water in order to slow down the enemy. It is there that the remaining soldiers from the Empire are wiped out. After the battle Martland's right hand was lopped off by a soldier assumed to be dead. Martland refused to accept treatment and proceeded to take the raided supplies back to the Varden. At Farthen Dûr, Eragon is assigned four bodyguards by Orik. In his quarters, an assassination was attempted on Eragon by Az Sweldn rak Anhuin clan and one of his bodyguards is killed. Angered by this, Orik convinces the other Dwarf clans to banish Az Sweldn rak Anhuin from their lands. Eragon then summoned Saphira to Tronjheim. The Dwarves then proceeded to voted a new king. It immediately became obvious that Orik and Grimstborith Nado would be the more likely candidates. At the end of the day Orik was crowned the forty-third Dwarf King and his first order as king was to prepare the dwarves for battle against the Empire. Saphira arrives before the coronation and repairs the Isidar Mithrim during the coronation. Eragon and Saphira then fly toward Ellesméra. Meanwhile, Roran is punished by Nasuada for insubordination. She gives him fifty lashes and then has magicians heal him, although Katrina disapproves. Then Nasuada sends him on another mission to lead men and Urgals to prove to the Varden that the Urgals aren't so bad. Roran must fight an Urgal according to Urgal custom for power. Both survive, but Roran wins. Eragon and Saphira reach the edge of Du Weldenvarden where they contact Oromis. Oromis tells them to come to Ellesmera to complete their training. Upon arrival in Ellesmera, Eragon inquires about his father. Glaedr tells him that his father in fact was Brom and that Murtagh was only his half-brother. This was also one of the things that Brom told Saphira while Eragon was injured near Teirm. Eragon is delighted and Saphira shows him a memory of Brom talking to Eragon as his father. Oromis shows him a fairth of Selena. After telling Oromis about Solembum's words about the Menoa Tree, Eragon digs and finds no sword. He begs Rhunon to make a sword. She refuses but tells him that the Riders' swords were made out of a material from the sky called Brightsteel. Eragon looks again and finds Brightsteel under the Menoa Tree. Rhunon helps him to make a blue sword called Brisingr, which bursts into flame whenever Eragon says its name. Oromis instructs Eragon on how to move items with magic. Eragon then asks how Galbatorix got his power. Glaedr says that every dragon has an organ called an Eldunari, or Heart-of-Hearts. If they want, they can transfer their soul to their Eldunari. Galbatorix has taken all of the Eldunari and taken their power. Glaedr gives Eragon his Eldunari. Before leaving for Feinster, Eragon visits Sloan, who has arrived in Ellesmera. Eragon reaches Feinster during the battle. In the city, a Shade appears, and Eragon helps Arya kill him. Through Glaedr's Eldunari, he senses that Oromis and Glaedr are in Gil'ead, fighting Thorn and Murtagh. Galbatorix takes control of Murtagh and kills Oromis. Eragon tells Arya and Nasuada about his parentage, Oromis and Glaedr, their deaths, and the Eldunari. Nasuada makes plans to march to Belatona, Dras-Leona, and finally Uru'baen. Different Editions Coming soon. Publishers in other countries Characters *Indicates new character *Angela *Arya *Blödhgarm* *Elva *Eragon *Fadawar *Fiolr *Galbatorix* *Gannel *Garzhvog *Gilderien the Wise *Glaedr *Helen *Horst *Islanzadí *Iorunn* *Jeod *Jörmundur *Katrina *Lethrblaka *Murtagh *Nado* *Nasuada *Orik *Oromis *Orrin *Ra'zac *Rhunön *Roran *Saphira *Sloan *Solembum *Tenga* *Thorn *Trianna *Vermund* Chapters *A list of chapters with their respective point of view. Inside the book Brisingr contains a dedication from Christopher Paolini to his family, friends, publishers, editors and fans. Map of Alagaësia Excerpt *See Light and Shadow. See also *''Eragon'' *''Eldest'' *Book 4 *Book 4 Suspected Outcomes External links * http://www.eragonhq.com/Eragon_Headquarters/Home.html - Fan site * Alagaesia.com, Official site * Shurtugal.com - Fan site USA * Brisingr.net - Fan Outlet USA * Eragon1.net - Fan site CZ/SK * Shadeslayer.com - Fan site USA * Eragons.com - Fan site Spain * Saphira.pl - Fan site PL * Eragon.atw.hu - Fan site HU * Brisingr.info - Fan site * Cluberagon.myhosting247.com - Fan Site es:Brisingr nl:Brisingr (boek) * http://www.randomhouse.com/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780375826726 Publishing site Category:Inheritance books Category:Inheritance cycle